Dødens elskerinde: Det første møde
by Dina1233
Summary: Nik er Kongen af Helvede, han forelskede sig i Felicia men hun er hans Salvator. Hun er den eneste der kan få ham ud af helvede.  Vil han lade hende blive i helvede alene, med hendes morder på fri fod?
1. Chapter 1

Dødens elskerinde

Det første møde

Prolog

"Mit navn er Nik, jeg er 10 år og jeg ved ikke hvad jeg laver her," svarede den unge dreng.

"Der er et eller andet specielt ved dig, min ven," sagde den gamle mand.

"Nå er der det?" spurgte Nik, forvirret.

"Ja, kom lige med mig, lille ven," sagde den gamle mand.

"Ok," svarede Nik og fulgte efter den gamle mand.

"Hvem er du?" spurgte han.

"Jeg er _døden_," svarede manden.

"Sejt?"

"Ja, meget."

"Jeg skal vise dig dit nye hjem," sagde manden.

"Hvorfor er det _mit_ nye hjem?" spurgte jeg.

"Du er min Salvator, det betyder min frelser på rumænsk," sagde den gamle mand.

"Sejt, hvad er det jeg skal… og hvad er det?" spurgte Nik.

"Ikke noget endnu," svarede manden.

"Ok."

"Du skal også lige møde Helvedeshunden, Devil først, du kan ride på ham hvis du vil. Det er sjovt."

"Orh hvor sejt!"

"Jeg skal vise dig dit nye hjem," sagde manden.

"Hvorfor er det _mit_ nye hjem?" spurgte jeg.

"Du er min Salvator, det betyder min frelser på rumænsk," sagde den gamle mand.

"Sejt, hvad er det jeg skal… og hvad er det?" spurgte jeg.

"Ikke noget endnu," svarede manden.

"Ok."

"Jeg vil vise dig rundt, så du kan lære dit nye hjem at kende og du skal også lige møde en god ven…

Det her er Devil, Helvedeshunden."

"Må jeg røre ham?"

"Ja det må du, du må også prøve at sidde på _hende_."

Jeg gik langsomt hen imod hunden, han rev fat i pelsen og kravlede op på Devil.

"Løb så Devil, løb så!"

Hunden begyndte at løbe. Jeg grinede højt og nød turen…

De stod inde på biblioteket ved bordet der stod i midten.

"Put din hånd på denne kugle og vær stille," sagde manden.

"Ok!" svarede jeg.

Manden begyndte at sige en remse på latinsk.

_Date ei compositione mundi et hoc universum. Et dabis ei herdømmet, dimitte free ...  
>Date libero, adiuva me ex hac infernus<br>Tolle, tolle. sit rex infernus  
>habeat officium et curam Cognosce nunc fiat, salutári suo venit!<em>

(Giv ham denne bolig, denne verden og dette univers. Giv ham herredømmet, lad mig komme fri... Giv mig min frihed, hjælp mig ud af dette helvede!

Tag ham, tag ham. Lad ham være kongen af helvede!

lad ham have pligten til at passe og lære her, lad ham blive til hans frelser kommer!)

Nik skreg, han fik minder… minder der ikke var gode. Den gamle mand var væk… støv.

Nu var han helvedes konge…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

5 år senere

Jeg faldt… faldt ned i mørket. Ned i _Hans _bolig. _Hans _verden og _Hans _univers.

Det var en meget underlig følelse… følelsen af tomhed… ensomhed.

Jeg havde aldrig rigtig været alene før… ikke så alene som nu.

Jeg så et lys, jeg faldt ned mod det. Hvad var det mon?

Jeg blev ved med at falde mod det. Jeg mærkede noget hårdt mod min mave… og så mørke…

Jeg åbnede langsomt øjnene. Jeg var ikke længere i det tomme mørke, men ved det flammende ild af _Helvede_.

Jeg så mig omkring. Helvede var ikke hvad jeg havde forstillet mig. Jeg havde forstilt mig at der ville være mørkt og fuld af ondskab. Men der var lyset fra Helvedes flammer, men der var vidst stadig ondskab.

Jeg så på alle de ting der fløj i luften. Pludselig så jeg min seng med en af mine bøger på sig. Jeg fik fat i sengebenet, og fik mig sviget op på den.

Jeg opdagede at jeg kun havde været på en lille ø af helvede. Der var mange flere øer. De svævede oppe i luften. Jeg fandt hurtigt ud af at det var den sjælende røde sten, Agat abrikos. Den var meget sjælen, og det var underligt at se så meget af den her. Jeg vippede lidt til venstre, og så gjorde sengen det samme!

Jeg prøvede til højre, og sengen vippede let til højre. Jeg tænkte lidt, også prøvede jeg igen og igen. Jeg drejede ned mod en af øerne, der var et slags slot på.

Da jeg var nået ned til øen, tog jeg lagnet af og bandt sengen fast til en lille klippe blok der stak op.

Jeg bankede på døren, den åbnede med det samme, og jeg trådte ind. Gulvet var sort, og jeg fandt ud af at det var den sjældne sorte sten, Epidot; og væggene var lavet af den sjældne blåhvide sten, Malakit.

Nu kan jeg se hvorfor de var så sjælende oppe på Jorden, der var jo flere millioner af dem her nede. Jeg kiggede lidt rundt, der var omkring 5 badeværelser, 7 kæmpe værelser, 4 køkkener, 10 stuer med fladskærm, playstation, Xbox _og_ Wii, et bibliotek, 5 kontorer og en masse andet. Det her slot er enormt.

Jeg gik ind på et af de mange kæmpe værelser, der var en kæmpe låge, ud til en smuk rosenhave, der var en labyrint, vandspring og mange små bænke rundt omkring, bænkede var lavet af slyngplanter der var flettet sammen og så lå der et stort blad der hvor man sad.

Jeg beundrede haven i, jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid. Men pludselig hørte jeg en halv dyb stemme sige, "Hvem er du og hvad laver du her?"

Jeg stod helt stiv af skræk, med ryggen til den halv dybe stemme.

"Mit navn er Felicia, jeg er 14 år og jeg ved ikke hvad jeg laver her," svarede jeg rædselsslagen.

"Når… VEND DIG OM SÅ JEG KAN SE DIG!" Råbte den halv dybe stemme til mig.

Jeg rystede over hele kroppen, jeg nåede lige at give et lille rystet ja. Jeg vendte mig om, og så en ung mand, ca. på min alder, stå foran mig.

"Hvem er du?" spurgte jeg forvirret.

"Jeg er Døden eller sådanset Kongen af helvede, mit rigtige navn er Nik og… jeg hader at være her nede," svarede han med et surt udtryk i ansigtet.

Jeg var overrasket over at se at han var ung og slet ikke uhyggelig… og køn!

"Hvordan døde du?" spurgte Nik, efter en lang pause.

"Det ved jeg ikke," svarede jeg, "men jeg ville gerne finde ud af det," tilføjede jeg hurtigt.

"Nå dada. Men jeg ved ikke så meget om dig. Måske kan jeg se det i min sorte kugle, hvis jeg ved mere om dig," sagde han, mere til sig selv end til mig.

"Nå," svarede jeg hurtigt og kort.

"Men der er et eller andet specielt ved dig," sagde han og så undersøgede på mig med øjnene.

"Ok, og hvad mener du så med det?" spurgte jeg surt, jeg vidste da godt at jeg var speciel, det var alle i verdenen jo, alle havde deres eget talent… tror jeg.

"Jeg skal lige hen på mit bibliotek og slå noget op," sagde han, og vendte ryggen til mig og begyndte at gå. Jeg skyndte mig hen ved siden af ham. Jeg lagde min hånd på hans skulder. Det gav et sæt i ham.

"Hvad med mig? Hvad skal jeg gøre?" spurgte jeg.

"Mor dig i huset, eller sig til min chauffør at han skal køre dig rundt i helvede," svarede han utålmodigt.

"Må jeg ikke komme med dig?" spurgte jeg nysgerrigt.

"Jo ok," svarede han med en lidt blidere stemme.

Jeg fulgte med ham ind på slottet.

"Der er en du skal møde først," sagde han med et mystisk smil.

Nik fløjtede højt. Lidt efter kunne jeg høre nogen eller _noget_ løbe i mod os.

Der kom en kæmpe sort hund mod os, den var på størrelse med en pony!

I et kort øjeblik tabte jeg vejret, men da den gik hen til mig og slikkede mig i hovedet begyndte jeg at grine, det kilede.

"Det her er Helvedeshunden Devil," præsenterede Nik.

Vi gik hen på biblioteket og han fandt nogle bøger han ville læse, og jeg fandt nogle jeg ville læse.

Der var både gamle bøger og nye bøger. Jeg fandt en bog, hvor der stod hvad de sjældne sten hedder.

Da vi havde læst i ca. 1 time, spurgte jeg, "hvad er det du læser?"

"Jeg prøver at finde ud af hvorfor du er speciel… for mig," sagde han med en lav stemme.

"Nå ok," svarede jeg, jeg var faktisk glad for at han synes at jeg var speciel… for ham.

"HER ER DET!" udbrød Nik pludselig.

Jeg så overrasket på ham. Han opdagede min overraskelse og begyndte at forklare. "Du er min Salvator," sagde han som om det var det mest indlysende i helvede.

"Salvator?"spurgte jeg, endnu mere forvirret.

"Salvator betyder frelser på rumænsk," svarede han, med et smil på læberne.

"Frelser?" spurgte jeg, og så spørgende på ham.

"Ja, du er min frelser, mere må jeg ikke sige," svarede han med et skævt smil.

Han var egentlig ret sød. Han havde isblå øjne, blondt hår og en lille næse.

"Nå ok, jeg forstår," svarede jeg med et smil. Han smilte tilbage.

De næste par dage spillede vi spil, læste og hyggede os med at være i selskab med hinanden. Vi blev virkelige gode venner. Jeg havde fået værelset der lå på den anden side af slottet, i forhold hvor hans værelse lå.

Jeg kunne godt lide Nik, men det lod til at han ikke kunne lide mig… øv, hvorfor skulle han også være så flot og sød.

Men det tør jeg ikke at indrømme, hvis han ikke havde de samme følelser…


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Ca. en måned senere, sagde han at jeg skulle lukke øjnene og følge med ham, han tog min hånd og fulgte mig gennem slottet.

"Der er to ting jeg vil vise dig," sagde han, da vi havde gået i et stykke tid.

Da han sagde at jeg måtte åbne øjnene, stod jeg i et af de største værelser, med rosenhaven og et gigantisk badeværelse.

"Det her er dit nye værelse," sagde han, med et smil.

Han smilede endnu mere da han så min overraskelse, jeg var så glad!

Det var så flot. Der var en master size konge seng, walk in garderobe og en masse andre ting.

"Tusind tak, og nu sover jeg endda i værelset ved siden af dig, i stedet for på den anden side af slottet," sagde jeg med et smil. Det med at hans værelse var ved siden af, var dt bedste.

"Kom, jeg skal vise dig badeværelset," han trak mig der hen lige som et barn trak sin mor hen til slik.

Da han åbnede døren var der fuldt af sjældne sten, (altså tingene var lavet af dem).

Der var mange forskellige sten, som . Baryt, Baryt rose, Biotit granat, Bjergkrystal i farver, Bornit, Elbait, Eldarit, Rav, Rhodocrosit og en sten jeg ikke helt kendte.

"Hvad hedder den der blå sten, håndklædeholderen er lavet af?" spurgte jeg.

"Det er en sten der er sjælden, selv her nede i helvede," svarede han, "og den hedder Hauyn, det er en meget, meget sjælden sten," sagde han med et smil.

"Ok," svarede jeg, dybt fascineret af de smukke sten.

"Den er også meget smuk… ligesom dig," tilføjede han, med et genert smil. Jeg smilte tilbage, tog hans hånd og kyssede ham blidt på kinden. Det var første skridt, han gav mig en flirtende kompliment! Måske kunne han lide mig!

Vi gik hen til køkkenet, vi havde aftalt at vi ville lave pandekager og han ville lære mig at smide den op i luften så den lavede _to_ saltoer. Da jeg havde skiftet til noget af det tøj han havde anskaffet mig, begyndte jeg at gå mod køkkenet. Det var virkeligt sjovt og hyggeligt. Vi skulle have 5 forskellige slags is fra Jorden. Vi skulle have chokolade, vanilje, mango, abrikos og daim.

Da jeg havde tabt fem pandekager var jeg ved at give op, men Nik sagde jeg skulle prøve igen; for mig tror jeg at sjette gang er lykkens gang… fordi det lykkedes!,

Da vi havde lavet fem pandekager til hver, satte vi os ind i stuen, fordi vi skulle se, "Gladiator" og "27 Dresses".

"De var da gode," sagde han, han havde jo ikke set dem før, for han bor jo i helvede… selv om det ikke ligner det her inde i huset.

"Ja se er, hvad skal vi nu lave?" spurgte jeg, og så på ham.

"Hmmm, det ved jeg ikke… må jeg lige spørger dig om noget?" spurgt han og kiggede mig ind i øjnene. "Det må du gerne, spørg bare løs," svarede jeg med et smil. Hvad ville han mon spørge om.

"Ok… tænker du på mig som en ven eller mere?" spurgte han med en lille stemme og så ned.

"Mmmm…" hvad skulle jeg svare, jeg kunne godt lide ham, han var sød og virkelig rar.

"Helt sikkert… mere. Men tænker du på mig som en ven eller mere?"

"Mere,"

Jeg lagde mit hoved på hans skulder, men tog hovedet op igen.

Han lænede sig ind mod mig, jeg lænede mig også ind; til vores læber mødes.

Jeg ville have det øjeblik til at vare for evigt… men desværre kom en af Niks rengøringens folk og spurgte om hun skulle tage tallerkenerne og isen ind i køkkenet.

"Ja tag det bare," svarede Nik, han var sur over at hun havde afbrudt, så hun skyndte sig at tage tingene og gik hurtigt væk.

Han så undskyldende på mig, men da han så at jeg smilede, smilede han også. Jeg kyssede ham blidt på munden. "Kom, skal vi gå ikke gå i seng?" spurgte jeg.

"Jo, lad os gøre det," svarede han.

Den nat sov jeg ikke godt, jeg vendte og drejede mig hele natten. Jeg lå og tænkte på hvordan vores forhold ville være nu, om det ville være vildt eller stadig det der hygge os.

Jeg faldt først i søvn, da de første solstrålerburde have dukket op fra horisonten…


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Jeg vågede ved nogen der bankede let på døren.

"Kom ind," svarede jeg, stadig søvnig efter at blive vækket.

Nik stak hovedet ind af døren.

"Godmorgen sovetryne," sagde han med et skævt smil.

"Godmorgen… vent… hvad er klokken?" spurgte jeg.

"Den er et om eftermiddagen," svarede han.

"Nå ok, jeg kommer lige om lidt," svarede jeg.

Da han gik, slog jeg dynen til side og redede sengen. Jeg tog tøj på og gik hen mod køkkenet.

Da jeg kom ind sad Nik ved det lille køkkenbord med vafler.

"Hvad er det her?" spurgte jeg, mens han tog min hånd og fulgte mig hen til min plads.

"Bare noget morgen mad til os," svarede han med et smil.

"Tak… men har du så ikke spist?" spurgte jeg.

"Nej, ikke endnu, jeg ventede på dig," svarede han med sit søde skæve smil.

Jeg kunne ikke lade vær med at smile. Pludselig tænkte jeg på det der skete i går.

"Vent… der er noget jeg har tænkt på, med det der skete i går…"

"Det ved jeg, jeg har også tænkt over det... må jeg spørge dig om noget?" spurgte han.

"Spørg bare løs,"svarede jeg.

"Altså… emmm… vil du være kærester?" spurgte han usikkert.

"Det vil jeg lige tænke over…" sagde jeg og rejste mig og gik over og stod bag ham.

Han så skuffet ud.

"Selvfølgelig vil jeg det," sagde jeg og kyssede ham på kinden.

Hans ansigt lyste med det samme op. Vi sad begge og smilte mens vi spiste.

Resten af dag sad vi og snakkede og hyggede. Omkring klokken otte sagde Nik pludselig, "gå ind i bad og få vasket dig, så gør jeg det samme og så har jeg en overraskelse til dig."

"Ok," svarede jeg simpelt, jeg kyssede ham hurtigt og gik hen på mit værelse.

Da jeg var færdig med at være i bad, gik jeg ud og så Dania stå ved mit klædeskab.

"Hvad laver du her?" spurgte jeg hende.

Hun så ned og svarede, "Kongen ville have at jeg skulle hjælpe dig med at vælge tøj og få det på."

Jeg kunne virkelig godt lide Dania, hun var ung og meget smuk.

"Ok," svarede jeg.

Det var sjovt at vælge tøj, især når Dania var der. Hun var meget stilet, men også meget elegant.

"Må jeg sige noget?" spurgte hun.

"Ja, du må gerne tale," svarede jeg målløs over at hun havde spurgt.

"Jeg har en pæn og meget elegant kjole, som jeg havde gemt. Jeg havde fundet den ude mellem alle de flyende ting," sagde hun mens hun kiggede på sine fødder. Jeg havde næsten glemt at jeg var i helvede og jeg havde også glemt om alle de ting der flød rundt uden for slottet.

"Ok… må jeg se den?" spurgte jeg sødt.

"Ja, jeg henter den straks Frue," svarede hun, og løb, med det samme ud af værelset.

Frue? Havde hun virkelig kaldt mig _Frue_? Hvorfor gjorde hun mon det?

Måske fordi mig og Nik var kæreste.

Jeg havde glemt alt om tiden, men da jeg fik mig selv snappet ud af min tanker, så jeg Dania stod i døren og ventede på at jeg skulle sige at hun måtte snakke.

"Kom ind, jeg vil gerne se kjolen…" hun stod med en smuk kjole, en der måtte være fra det gamle England, den var hvid med sort pynt hist og her. Den var _så_ smuk, mens jeg stod måbede over kjolen, stod Dania og så ned på sine fødder.

"Dania… den er så smuk," sagde jeg, jeg begyndte at få tåre i øjnene, "den kan jeg da ikke have på."

"Jo du kan da så," det var første gang jeg havde hørt hende sige noget uden at have spurgt.

"Ok."

Dania hjalp mig med at få kjolen på, sætte hår og få sminke på.

Da jeg var klar bundte hun bind for mine øjne og tog min hånd. Vi gik i et stykke tid.

Jeg hørte en dør åbne, Dania tog bindet af og jeg fandt ud af at jeg stod i den store spisesal. Der var dækket bord, en masse at drikke og mad. Der var stearinlys rundt omkring… hvor hyggeligt.

"Kom og sæt dig ned," sagde Nik, der underligt nok stod bag mig.

Han skubbede min stol ind da jeg satte mig ned, og kyssede mig.

"Velkommen til vores første date," sagde han på en gammeldags måde.

Jeg begyndte at grine.

Resten af aftenen sad vi og spiste, snakkede og hyggede os. Jeg må sige det var den bedste første date nogensinde.

Da vi var færdige med at spise tog Nik min hånd og tog mig hen til stuen.

"Jeg har købt noget til dig… og til mig… sådan til deling," sagde han med et smil.

Da vi kom der hen åbnede han døren… der var et stort hvidt klaver over i hjørnet.

Jeg blev _så_ glad. "Tusind tak."

Jeg kunne ikke sige mere. Han tog armen om livet på mig. Han kyssede mig og sagde at jeg lige skulle vendte her.

Da han kom ind igen havde han en mand med, manden satte sig ved klaveret og begyndte at spille. Nik lagde den ene arm om livet på mig igen og strakte den anden ud til siden.

Der gik noget tid før jeg forstod hvad vi skulle. Jeg lagde min hånd på hans skulder og tog hans anden hånd.

Da vi havde danset et godt stykke tid stillede jeg mig helt ind til ham, så jeg kunne ligge mit hoved på hans skulder.

Jeg tog mit hoved op fra hans skulder igen et stykke tid senere.

"Tak," hviskede jeg. Han skulle lige til at svarere men jeg afbryd ham med et kys. Sådan stod vi længe. Da jeg endelig trak mig tilbage smilte jeg, og han smilte tilbage.

Jeg så på uret, klokken var halv et om natten!

"Skal vi ikke gå ind og sove?" spurgte jeg, med det samme søvnig.

"Jo lad os gøre det, smukke," svarede han. Da vi skulle skilles for at gå ind på vær vores værelse kyssede vi hindanden inderligt. Da han trak sig tilbage, blev jeg lidt skuffet, men jeg forstod godt hvorfor…

Den nat sov jeg godt…

Jeg vågnede tidligt, (synes jeg selv). Jeg så på det store ur der hang over døren, klokken var 12:02.

Jeg stod op, reddet min seng, børstet tænder og hår og fik tøj på.

Jeg gik ud på gang, døren ind til Niks værelse var stadig lukket, hvilket betød at han ikke var vågen. Jeg bankede let på døren… der var ikke noget svar. Jeg bankede igen lidt hårde… stadig ikke noget svar.

I stedet åbnede jeg døren. Nik lå fredeligt og sov på sin kæmpeseng. Jeg satte mig i fodenden af sengen og så på ham. Han var så sød, rar og elskelig. Jeg var dybt forelskede i ham, især efter i går. Jeg sad så dybt tanker, at jeg ikke lagde mærke til at Nik var vågnet.

Han sad og så på mig, jeg blev ildrød i hovedet og så ned.

"Godmorgen," hviskede jeg genert.

"Godmorgen smukke," svarede han med et smil. "Hvad laver du endelig her inde?" spurgte han.

"Jeg ville se om du var vågen, så jeg bankede på men du svarede ikke så jeg gik ind; jeg så du sov og satte mig og ventede," svarede jeg og blev genert. Jeg kunne mærke at jeg rødmede.

"Nå ok…" svarede han, " skal vi tag en tur i helvede… så kan du se de forskellige øer?"

"Det kan vi godt," svarede jeg ikke længere genert.

Vi spiste Chokopops og Cornflakes til morgenmad.

"Kom lad os tag _Den Flyvende Båd_," sagde Nik på en mystisk måde.

"Nej… skal vi ikke tage min seng… den er sjov at flyve på," sagde jeg.

"Ok, lad os tage _Den Flyvende Seng,"_ sagde han.

Jeg fniste, og vi tog hen til min seng der stadig stod hvor jeg havde landet den.

Jeg tog lagnet og lagde det på sengen så vi kunne binde sengen fast igen.

Jeg lærte Nik at styre den, så skiftede vi så den ene styrede og den anden lå og slappede af.

Resten af den "dag" sejlede vi rundt på min seng.

Da klokken var omkring 5:00 drejede vi sengen, så vi kunne komme hjem.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Da vi kom hjem sagde jeg at jeg skulle på toilettet. Da jeg kom ind på mit private toilet kiggede jeg på de mange pæne sten, de var meget smukke. Da jeg kom ud på værelset så jeg en seddel hvor der stod:

_Kære smukke Felicia,_

_Mød mig i haven. Tag noget varmt tøj på._

_Kys din Nik_

Jeg tog noget varmt tøj på, og begav mig hen til Rosenhaven.

Da jeg kom der ud, så jeg Nik med en picnickurv og et tæppe. Jeg smilte og gik hen til ham. Jeg lagde mine arme om hans hals og kyssede ham.

Han begyndte at gå, jeg fulgte automatisk efter ham.

Det tog et stykke tid før jeg opdagede hvor vi skulle hen. Vi skulle ind midt i labyrinten, hvor der var et hyggeligt springvand.

"Er det ok at jeg kalder det her vores anden date?" spurgte han med et skævt smil.

"Med glæde," svarede jeg.

Han spredte tæppet ud og fandt en skål med frugt frem.

Og sådan fortsatte min aften… lige ind til vi skulle ind og sove.

Søvn var det jeg mindst ønskede lige nu, jeg havde bare lyst til at blive her i Rosenhaven, i Niks favn.

Men desværre havde vi brug for det, selv her nede i helvede. Jeg var glad for at det var en indelukket rosehave.

Det havde en hyggelig aften, og jeg lagde mig til at sove med et smil på læberne.

"Godmorgen," sagde jeg, "har du sovet godt?"

"Ja, jeg har sovet rigtig godt. Hvad med dig?"

"Jeg har også sovet godt," svarede jeg.

"Så, nu er det snart din fødselsdag," sagde han, med et bredt smil.

"Ja…"

"Nå… hvad har du lyst til at lave?" spurgte Nik.

"Hmmm… hvad med at vi… eller jeg laver en kort ønskeliste?"

"Ja, gør du det så går jeg i bad," svarede han.

"Altså, så lang tid tager det heller ikke," svarede jeg igen.

Han grinede kort og gik ind på badeværelset.

Jeg tændte computeren og gik ind og skrev, "Et kys fra Nik."

Det var sådan set hvad jeg ønskede mig, at være sammen med Nik i så lang tid som overhovedet muligt.

Jeg trykkede print og hængte den på køleskabet så han kunne se den.

Jeg gik i bad, ikke fordi jeg havde brug for det, men jeg synes det var hyggeligt at sidde i det varme vand og tænke eller bare slappe af.

Da jeg havde taget badet, tog jeg en sort kjole der gik mig, lige over knæene og mine flade ballerina sko.

I de dage lavede vi ikke særlige meget, vi gik ture, svømmede i den pool han havde, spillede computer og så TV…

"Du ved godt at du får mere end kun _et _kys i fødselsdagsgave," sagde Nik, under aftensmaden.

"Nej, det havde jeg ikke regnet med," svarede jeg med et drillende smil.

"Nå, men det får du," svarede han endnu mere drillende.

Jeg var glad for at han elskede mig lige så meget som jeg elskede ham.

Jeg gik tidligt i seng. Den nat sov jeg meget godt…

Jeg vågnede med en smerte i kroppen. Jeg vidste ikke hvorfor, men jeg vil ikke tænke over det nu. Jeg satte mig langsomt op, smerterne viberede gennem hele min krop. Jeg stønnede, og ømmede mig. Jeg humpede hen til mit skab tog mine træningsbukser og en T-shirt. Jeg gad ikke noget i dag. Bare lægge i stuen, se tv, læse eller spille computer spil.

Jeg bankede på Niks dør. Der var ingen der svarede. Jeg åbnede langsomt døren… han var der ikke.

Jeg kravlede næsten hen til køkkenet.

"Hvad laver du?" spurgte Nik, med et humoristisk smil, da han så mig kravle ind af døren.

"Jeg er øm over det hele, og det gør pisse ondt," svarede jeg surt.

"Nå… det var træls."

"Ja."

"Vil du have massage?" spurgte han.

Jeg stønnede igen og tog fat i bord kanten.

"Ja tak."

Jeg lagde mig op på massage stolen og ventede på at Nik skulle komme ind. Jeg tænkte på min mor, hvordan hun havde det og om hun havde født endnu. Jeg håbede det ville eller var gået godt. Jeg kunne pludselig mærke noget røre ved mig. Det gav et sæt i mig og jeg satte mig op. Jeg stønnede af smerte.

"Bare rolig, det er bare mig," sagde Nik beroligende.

Jeg lagde mig ned igen og endnu engang stønnede jeg af den forfærdelige smerte.

Det var dejligt at blive masseret, det gjorde ondt på en dejlig måde, hvilket var godt… tror jeg.

Jeg lå og nød det, lige til det var slut. Jeg satte mig op, men krympede mig i smerte.

Det var værst i benet, jeg rakte hånden ned og rørte ved mit ben. Der var en masse små ar.

Hvor kom de fra?

Jeg stønnede hårdt og blev svimmel. Jeg lagde mig ned. Det hele blev mørkt og jeg mistede bevidstheden…

Jeg vågnede og lagde mærke til at jeg lå på massage bordet, med en bekymrede Nik ved siden af mig.

"Er du ok!" udbrød han.

Jeg blev forskrækket og var lige ved at falde ned af bordet.

"Ja, jeg har det fint," svarede jeg. Jeg satte mig op, det var stadig smerter hist og her men ikke lige så meget som før. Jeg gyste, hvorfor var det pludselig så koldt?

Klokken var 00:02.

Jeg kunne mærke Nik bag mig, give mig et tæppe om skuldrene.

"Tak," sagde jeg, og kyssede ham.

Han løftede mig hen på mit værelse og sagde godnat.

Jeg faldt i søvn med det samme…


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

"I dag er det Felicias fødselsdag, hurra hurra hurra,"

Hvad! Var det allerede den 17. december? Vent jeg havde ikke smerter mere!

Jeg åbnede langsomt øjnene og så et par glade isblå øjne. Jeg smilte og slog tæppet til side. Jeg gav ham et godmorgen kys og et varmt knus. Han gik ud og jeg tog et bad og fik tøj på. Jeg fandt ud af at Nik havde lagt en kjole der var rød og hvid på bordet inde på badeværelset, den var kort, der var nogle sorte højhæle og en pandebånd med flag på. Det så sejt nok ud, hvis pandebåndet ikke havde været der; men det var sødt nok.

Jeg gik hen i køkkenet for at få noget morgenmad.

Da jeg kom der ind var der dækket op til boller, kakao og te.

"Hej fødselsdages barn," hilste Nik med et stort smil.

"Hey, jeg er ikke et barn… i hver tilfald ikke _så_ meget," sagde jeg med et smil.

Da vi havde spist morgenmad, skulle jeg pakke den lille gave der lå ved bollerne.

Jeg åbnede den, det var en guld halskæde med et hjerte med en diamant i midten.

"Tak Nik… den er smuk," sagde jeg, han rejste sig og hjalp mig med at få den på. Jeg vendte mig om på stolen og kyssede ham blidt. "Det er alt for meget!" Tilføjede jeg.

"Kom lige med mig," sagde Nik, "og luk øjnene," tilføjede han.

Han fulgte mig gennem slottet. Da jeg åbnede øjnene stod jeg i mit værelse… der var fuldt af gaver. Nik grinte da han så mit overraskelse. Mens jeg stod og måbede satte han mig ned på en pude. Først hentede han en gave, som jeg skulle pakke op. Det var en slags lænestol der skulle stå over ved vinduet. Den næste var en bog, og det var de næste 5 også. Og sådan forsatte min morgen…

Da jeg endelig skulle pakke den sidste op var klokken allerede 12:00.

"Der er noget jeg vil sige til dig, men først i aften," sagde Nik…

Da jeg havde været i bad, havde Nik bedt mig om, at komme over til spisesalen.

Da jeg kom der over var der selvfølgelig dækket pænt op og der var masser af mad.

"Sæt dig ned," sagde han med et smil.

Jeg satte mig overfor ham.

Vi spiste et stykke tid uden at sige noget.

"Det var meningen at du skulle være helvedes hersker nu," forklarede Nik pludselig ud i den blå luft.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte jeg forvirret

"Det er det en frelser gør," svarede han usikkert og så ned på sin mad.

"Er det dét jeg er? Er det dét en frelser gør, frelser den anden hersker fra helvede!" spurgte jeg rasende. Det kunne han ikke være bekendt, og næsten lige efter vi var blevet kærester. Jeg var _så_ sur.

"Ja, det er det der er meningen, men der har aldrig været en pige som frelser, så jeg er ikke sikker på hvad der vil ske," svarede han undskyldende, "og jeg vil ikke have at du skal blive her mens jeg lever videre eller bliver til støv, jeg vil være med dig indtil jeg dør," han så så sød ud når han var ked af det… men det hjalp ikke noget.

"Nå… men nu går jeg, jeg gider ikke det her mere!"

Jeg rejste mig og gik ud af døren. Jeg ventede på at høre døren gå op, men det gjorde den ikke.

Jeg følte mig udnyttet… svigtet.

Elskede han mig ikke mig mere? Var det kun fordi jeg var hans frelser? Ville han udnytte mig på den måde?

Jeg lagde mærke til halskæden der dinglede frem og tilbage. Jeg rev den næsten i stykker, og smed den på gulvet.

Jeg løb ud af porten og forsatte hen til seng. Jeg tog en om vej for ikke at støde ind for mange sjæle.

Jeg lagde mig ned og lod sengen vise vej.

Da jeg blev træt at ligge og græde, begyndte jeg at sejle hen til en ø, der så tom ud.

Jeg bandt sengen med lagnet, og gik længere ind på øen. Den lå lidt væk fra de andre. Jeg gik lidt i mine egne tanker, da jeg pludselig fornemmede nogen kigge på mig. Jeg vendte mig om, men der var ikke nogen. Jeg vendte mig om for at gå videre, men omkring 5 meter fra mig stod en sjæl og så på mig… vent, ham kender jeg… de øjne…

Minderne strømmede rundt i mit hoved… smerten, vandet…

"Hold dig væk!" skreg jeg, jeg løb hen til sengen og sejlede hen mod slottet. Jeg så mig ikke tilbage før jeg var helt henne på slottet.

"Hvor har du været?" spurgte Nik bekymret.

"Ude," svarede jeg stift, og prøvede ikke at græde.

Jeg gik i bad igen, tog nattøj på og gik i seng.

Jeg havde svært ved at sove, fordi jeg tænkte på _ham_.

Jeg faldt endelig i søvn…

"_Hej hej, ses i morgen."_

"_Ja, hej hej."_

_Hun gik ned af gaden og ind i en lille gyde. _

"_Hvad laver en ung dame alene i en mørk og helt sikkert farlig gyde?"_

"_Går hjem."_

"_Nå nå… vil du have et lift?"_

_Det vidste hun ikke helt, men der var langt hjem…_

"_Jo tak."_

"_Så kom…"_

"_Du skal dreje til højre og ca. 3 kilometer hen skal du dreje til venstre og så må du gerne sætte mig af."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Hey, du skulle dreje!"_

"_Neh, det har jeg ikke lyst til."_

"_HVAD!" _

_Hun prøvede at åbne døren, men den var låst!_

"_Kør ind til siden… nu!" _

"_NEJ! Hold nu kæft," sagde manden, og slog hende._

_Hun besvimede…_

Jeg skreg…

"Felicia… Felicia hvad er der galt?" Nik ruskede i mig.

"Nej, nej jeg gider ikke!" jeg vred mig og prøvede at komme ud af _hans_ greb.

Jeg fik noget koldt i hovedet og var øjeblikkeligt vågen.

"Felicia hvad er der galt?" spurgte Nik bekymret.

Hvad skulle jeg sige? Jeg gad ikke have at han skulle være bekymret.

"Ikke noget, det er lige meget," svarede jeg.

"Nej, det er ikke lige meget. Hvad er det der er galt?" spurgte han igen.

"Jeg havde bare mareridt," svarede jeg, jeg havde virkelig ondt i hovedet.

"Jeg hørte dig råbe og kom for at se hvad der var galt, men du sov og du vågnede ikke," forklarede han.

"Nå, undskyld jeg vækkede dig," sagde jeg, "nå men så får jeg tøj på og så kan vi få noget at spise."

Jeg tænkte på i går og vreden steg op i mig igen. Vi skulle ikke spise sammen.

Jeg var sur på ham.

Nå men nu havde jeg ikke noget valg, nu havde jeg sagt _vi._

Vi sad og spiste i tavshed. Den dag lavede jeg ikke særlig meget.

Da det var tid til aftensmad kaldte Nik på mig.

"Undskyld jeg ikke sagde noget, noget før, det er jeg ked af," undskyldte han.

Jeg så på ham lidt, i tavshed. Han så virkelig ked af det ud.

"Det er ok, jeg overreagerede også. Så det er ok," svarede jeg tilgivende.

"Skal vi se en film i aften?" spurgte han.

"Det kan vi godt," svarede jeg glad, "hvad skal vi se?"

"Jeg har en film, der hedder Taken."

"Ok, lad os se den," svarede jeg.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

"Den var god," sagde Nik.

Jeg sad stadig helt stiv af rædsel. Den handlede om en pige der var blevet bortført… ligesom mig. Lige fra begyndelsen tænkte jeg på mig selv og min død.

"Felicia, er du ok?" spurgte Nik.

"Ja, jeg har det fint," svarede jeg stift, jeg prøvede ikke at lyde rædselsslagen, men det var svært.

"Er du sikker?" spurgte Nik med rynkede pande.

"Ja."

"Vil du gerne i seng?… du ser træt ud," sagde Nik.

"Ja, jeg går i seng nu… godnat og sov godt," svarede jeg og rejste mig.

"Godnat," hviskede han.

Jeg tog nattøj på, børstede hår og tænder og gik i seng. Da jeg var på kanten af at sove, fik jeg en pludselig følelse af at nogen kiggede på mig. Jeg satte mig op… men der var ikke nogen… det mindede mig om dagen på øen med min _morder._

Jeg lagde mig stille ned igen, men havde stadig følelsen af at nogen kiggede på mig. Måske var det _ham_… eller så var det bare min fantasi.

Jeg lagde mig til at sove…

_Kniven skar i hendes hud, det brændte helt ind i knoglerne. Hun skreg af smerte…_

"_Ti stille… NU!"_

"_Nej… lad mig nu komme hjem," hulkede hun._

"_Nej hvorfor det, jeg nyder det for meget," svarede manden med et ondsindet smil på læberne._

"_Jeg vil hjem, lad mig nu," hulkede hun videre._

"_Jeg sagde at du skulle tie stille," sagde han. _

"_NEJ!" _

_Han slog hende igen og igen med sin næve, hun græd ind til hun ikke kunne mere og mistede bevidstheden…_

_Hun vågnede stadig bundet til metalpælen, nede i den mørke kælder. _

_Hun så sig om… hvor var hun?_

_Da hun så den høje mand med de hårde brune øjne huskede hun det hele._

"_HJÆLP MIG! HJÆLP MIG UD! JEG VIL HJEM!"råbte hun hulkende._

"_Hold mund!" råbte manden og slog hende igen. _

_Hun kunne mærke at hun var ved mistede bevidstheden igen, men hun holdte ud. _

_Hun kunne mærke kniven skære i hende igen, hun ville skrige men kunne ikke._

"_Godt du kunne tie stille, unge dame," roste manden ondsindet…_

_Han tog en sprøjte frem…_

"_Hvad laver du!" udbrød hun._

"_Det får du at se… hvad mon den gule gør?"_

_Han gik hen mod hende. Han tog fat i den ene af hendes arme..._

"_Lad os se," svarede han sig selv, med et uhyggeligt smil._

_Han sprøjtede den gule væske ind i hende…_

_Hun skreg, det brændte i alle hendes muskler. Hun kunne mærke den gule væske sprede sig i hende._

"_Nej se, det var den der brændte ens muskler," sagde han med et stort smil._

"_Lad os prøve den grønne…"_

_Hun begyndte at kunne mærke noget presse sig mod hendes hjerne. Hun begyndte at skrig…_

"_Nå… lad os prøve den blå nu," sagde han, efter at have nydt hendes smertende skrig. _

_Han sprøjtede nu den blå væske ind i hende._

_Hun blev ør i hovedet og var lige ved at miste bevidstheden, men kæmpede imod. _

_Men det hjalp ikke… hun faldt ned i det uendelige mørke igen…_

Jeg var igen vækket af en bekymrede Nik.

"Godmorgen," sagde jeg som om der ikke var noget galt… hvilket der heller ikke var… næsten ikke.

"Godmorgen," svarede han forvirret, "er du ok?"

"Ja, hvorfor skulle jeg ikke være det?" spurgte jeg, og prøvede at se forvirret ud.

"Du råbte i søvne," svarede han.

"Nå, lige meget, lad os få noget morgenmad," sagde jeg.

Jeg gad ikke noget i dag, men var glad for at jeg ikke havde råbt noget der ville afslører mig.

Jeg lagde mig til at sove tideligt…

_Kniven lavede små, men dybe sår i hendes hud. Hun skreg, det brændte._

"_Ti stille, vi gider ikke have at nogen finder dig."_

_Det brændte igen, denne gang i hendes ben. Hun så op og så det par hårde brune øjne._

"_Jo _vi_ vil så," svarede hun stædigt._

_Han slog hende så hårdt i ribbenene at alt luften røg ud af hendes lunger. _

_Hun snappede efter vejret._

"_Lad mig nu komme hjem!" råbte hun hulkende. "Jeg vil hjem!"_

_Hun kunne mærke noget skarpt ved sin hals. Han løftede hendes hage op, så han kunne se hende i øjnene._

"_Hvorfor gør jeg ikke en ende på dit kedelige liv, der er jo sikkert heller ikke nogen der leder efter dig alligevel."_

"_Hvorfor tror du at min familie ikke vil prøve finde mig?" _

"_Hvorfor skulle de?"_

"_Fordi…" hvad skulle hun svarer, "fordi de elsker mig."_

_Han gik om bag hende… hun kunne mærke en uendelige smert i halsen…_

_Hun kunne mærke at hun blev løfte hen i en bil. Den blev startet og begyndte at køre. Hun kunne ikke holde det ud længer. Hun mistede for meget blod…_

_Det kolde vand ramte hende… hun var nede i søen, hun kunne ikke få vejret… men hvad kunne _hun_ gøre… _

Jeg var endnu engang vækket af en bekymrede Nik.

"Godmorgen," sagde jeg.

"Godmorgen," svarede han forvirret, "er du ok?"

"Ja, hvorfor skulle jeg ikke være det?" spurgte jeg, og rynkede panden.

"Du råbte i søvne igen og…"

"Hvad råbte jeg?" afbrød jeg

"Du råbte at du ville hjem."

Godt så havde jeg ikke afsløret mig selv.

"Hvad var det ellers du ville sige?" spurgte jeg.

"Det var fordi vagterne fangede en sjæl på slottet…"

"Hvor henne?" afbrød jeg.

"Her."

Jeg stivnede.

"Var det en mand eller kvinde?" spurgte jeg.

"Mand, han så ikke rar ud _og_ han så på dig med had," svarede han og så mig ind i øjnene.

Jeg stivnede igen.

"Hvorfor er du bange?" spurgte han pludselig.

Hvordan vidste han at jeg var bange? Kunne man se det i mine øjne?

"Det er en lang historie," svarede jeg kort og så ned.

"Jeg kan godt lide lang historier… hvad er der?"

"Vil du hør hele historien?" spurgte jeg.

"Ja, det vil jeg," svarede han.

"Ok, sæt dig ned og lad mig forklare, men du skal ikke afbryde," sagde jeg.

"Det startede med at jeg skulle sent hjem fra min veninde… nej vent, lad mig lige sige hvordan jeg huskede det… det startede med at vi skændes og jeg tog af sted. Jeg så en ø der så tom ud, og tog der ned. Jeg havde fornemmelsen af at der var nogen, men da jeg vendte mig om var der ikke nogen… men da jeg vendte mig for at gå videre så jeg _ham._ Jeg kunne kende hans hårde brune øjne…"

"Hvem er _han?_" afbrød Nik.

"Jeg sagde at du ikke skulle afbryde… men _han_ er min morder…" jeg så ned og huskede smerten, men forsatte.

"Men hele det startede med at jeg skulle sent hjem fra min veninde, jeg tog en genvej gennem en gyde" jeg gyste. "Han spurgte mig om jeg ville have et lift og der var langt hjem, så jeg sagde ja. Jeg fortalte ham hvor han skulle køre hen… men da han skulle dreje forsatte han lige ud. Jeg råbte af ham og han slog mig, jeg mistede bevisheden.

Da jeg vågnede igen var jeg bundet fast… han torturerede mig…" jeg lukkede øjnene og hørte Nik trække vejret hårdt, han kunne ikke lide historien, men jeg fortsatte. "Han skar i mig, slog mig og gav mig sprøjter… den gule til smerte, den grønne pressede mod hjernen, den blå til at miste bevidstheden…

Til sidst skar han mig i halsen. Han troede at han havde dræbt mig, men det havde han ikke. Han kørte hen til søen og smed mig i. Men jeg kunne ikke bevæge mig, så resten af det liv jeg havde tilbage i mig forsvandt… jeg er færdig"

Jeg så på Nik, han så så sur ud, men der var også en masse smerte i hans smukke blå øjne.

"Er du ok?" spurgte jeg.

"Nej," fik han sagt, han rejste sig og gik ud af værelset.

Jeg lå og tænkte på at _han _havde været _her _inde… vent det betyder at han er død, men hvordan døde han?

Måske da de fandt mit lig var der hans dna på mig… et eller andet sted… måske.

Nik var inde på sit værelse hele dagen uden at snakke. Hvad tænkte han mon på?

Var han sur på mig fordi jeg ikke havde sagt noget eller var han sur fordi jeg var blevet tortureret.

Hvilket af det?

Måske begge to?

Om aftenen gik jeg ind til ham med noget mad. Jeg satte det på natbordet og begyndte at gå ud.

"Kom og sæt dig," beordrede Nik pludselig.

Jeg satte mig ned overfor ham.

"Er du sur på mig el…"

"Jeg er ikke glad for at du ikke sagde noget, men endnu værre ved jeg at du blev tortureret," sagde han med et pint blik.

"Jeg vidste det ikke før jeg så ham. Jeg skreg og råbte i søvne fordi jeg drømte om det der skete," sagde jeg.

"Du skal love mig at du aldrig holder sådan noget skjult for mig," sagde han.

"Det lover jeg," svarede jeg, selv om jeg vidste at det ikke var nødvendigt.

Jeg lænede mig hen mod ham, til vores læber mødes, sådan sad vi i lang tid. Jeg begyndte at føle mig mere tryg end jeg havde gjort i flere dage. Jeg tog mine arme rundt om hans hals. Han gengældte mit kys… sådan endte min aften…


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

Da jeg vågnede, så hen mod døren for at se på uret… men det var der ikke. Jeg satte mig op på min albue, og så mig omkring, jeg var inde på Niks værelse.

Hvorfor var jeg det?

Jeg huskede hvad der var sket i går og forstod at jeg var faldet i søvn inde i hans seng.

Nik lå stadig og sov ved siden af mig. Han havde sorte rander under øjnene. Han havde vidst ikke sovet særlig meget i de her dage… og det havde jeg ikke lagt mærke til.

Hvor var jeg da bare egoistisk!

Jeg tog tøj på og gik hen til køkkenet for at bestille mad. Nu var det nemlig min tur.

Jeg sagde at de godt kunne vente lidt, fordi Nik nok ville sove et godt stykke tid mere.

Jeg ville dække bord som jeg plejede der hjemme da der var fest. Der skulle være blå servietter formede til blomster, hvide krystal glas og tallerknerne. Det var en god måde at dække bord på, især til fest. Men i mit gamle hjem havde vi selvfølgelig ikke krystal glas og tallerkner. Men det var stadig meget flot.

5 minutter efter maden var færdig kom Nik ind med verdens mest uglet hår.

Jeg fniste.

"Hvad er der?" spurgte han.

"Dit hår," svarede jeg fnisende.

"Hvad er der med mit hår…"

Jeg vendte ham om mod spejlet.

"Ah, nu kan jeg se det."

Jeg fniste igen.

Vi satte os og spiste. Jeg havde sagt at de skulle lave, skovbærte, blødkogt æg medfrisk franskbrød og smør… hans yndlings morgenmad.

Da vi havde spist gik vi rundt på slottet og snakkede. Både hyggesnak og problemsnak. Det havde vi brug for, vi fik snakkede om alt det vi ikke havde snakket om sammen før.

Jeg tænkte pludselig på skole og hvad de mon lavede nu… vent, kunne jeg ikke gå i skole her. Så kunne jeg blive færdig med at lære det jeg manglede at lære.

"Nik…?"

"Ja."

"Må jeg ikke gå i skole her… jeg gik jo kun i 7. klasse da jeg døde?" spurgte jeg stille.

"Ja, selvfølgelig må du det, jeg kan få min gamle lære til at lærer dig det du skal lære," svarede ham med et smil.

Jeg var træt.

Jeg lagde mine arme om hans hals. Han tog mig om livet og jeg lagde mit hoved på hans skulder.

"Så er det klaret, du skal være over på biblioteket om en måned. Dine timer vil starte klokken 12." meldte Nik glad.

"Tak!" jeg kyssede ham hurtigt og skyndte mig hen på mit værelse for at tage et bad.

Jeg var rigtig glad og dansede kort rundt om værelset.

Jeg gik ind på badeværelset med et håndklæde rundt om mig som en kjole… da jeg så over mod badet stod _han_ der, med de hårde og kolde øjne. Jeg skreg og skyndte mig ud af badeværelset. Nik der havde hørt mig skrige var kommet løbende ind på værelset.

"Hvad er der galt!"

"_Han_..." hulkede jeg og pegede over mod badeværelset, mens jeg maste mig selv ind mod hans brystkasse med hans arm om mig.

"Vagter!"

Der kom fem vagter ind af døren, Nik pegede mod badeværelset, jeg gad ikke se på det; for jeg ville helst ikke se ind i hans hårde øjne.

Hvordan var han kommet ind?

"Hvordan var han dog kommet ind?" spurgte Nik som om han havde vidst hvad jeg havde tænkt.

"Jeg har ingen anelse," svarede jeg stadig presset mod hans muskeløse bryst.

"Jeg kan ikke lide det her," tilføjede jeg.

"Det kan jeg heller ikke… Vil du sove inde ved mig i stedet?"

"Det vil jeg meget gerne."

Jeg lagde mig glad til at sove ved siden af Nik, jeg følte mig tryg og beskyttet. Jeg kysset ham godnat, og lagde mig om på siden. Jeg faldt glad ned i søvnens mørke…

"_Mit navn er Felicia, jeg er 14 år og jeg ved ikke hvad jeg laver her," svarede jeg rædselsslagen. _

"_Når… VEND DIG OM SÅ JEG KAN SE DIG!" Råbte den halv dybe stemme til mig._

_Jeg rystede over hele kroppen, jeg nåede lige at give et lille rystet ja. Jeg vendte mig om, og så en ung mand, ca. på min alder, stå foran mig._

"_Hvem er du?" stammede jeg._

"_Jeg er Døden eller sådanset Kongen af helvede, mit rigtige navn er Nik og jeg hader at være her nede," svarede han med et surt udtryk i ansigtet._

_Jeg var overrasket over at se at han var ung og slet ikke uhyggelig. _

"_Hvordan døde du?" spurgte Nik, efter en lang pause._

"_Det ved jeg ikke," svarede jeg, "men jeg ville gerne finde ud af det," tilføjede jeg hurtigt. _

"_Nå dada. Men jeg ved ikke så meget om dig. Måske kan jeg se det i min sorte kugle, hvis jeg ved mere om dig," sagde han, mere til sig selv end til mig. _

"_Nå," svarede jeg hurtigt og kort._

"_Men der er et eller andet specielt ved dig," sagde han og så undersøgede på mig med øjnene…_

_Da jeg kom der ind var der dækket op til boller og kakao, og te. _

"_Hej fødselsdages barn," hilste Nik med et stort smil._

"_Hey, jeg er ikke et barn… i hver tilfald ikke _så_ meget," sagde jeg med et smil. _

_Da vi havde spist morgenmad, skulle jeg pakke den lille gave der lå ved bollerne._

_Jeg åbnede den, det var en guld halskæde med et hjerte med en diamant i midten. _

"_Tak Nik… den er smuk," sagde jeg, han rejste sig og hjalp mig med at få den på. Jeg vendte mig om på stolen og kyssede ham blidt. "Det er alt for meget!" _

"_Kom lige med mig," sagde Nik, "og luk øjnene," tilføjede han._

_Han fulgte mig gennem slottet. Da jeg åbnede øjnene stod jeg i mit værelse… der var fuldt af gaver. Nik grinte da han så mit overraskelse. Mens jeg stod og måbede satte han mig ned på en pude..._

Jeg vågnede glad, mest fordi jeg havde sovet godt, og fordi der ikke havde været noget mareridt. Jeg lå med hovedet vendt mod Niks, han lå og smilte til mig. Jeg smilte tilbage. Han kyssede mig godmorgen og gik hen for at få tøj på.

Jeg gjorde det samme, ved at gå ind på mit værelse… hvad skulle jeg tage på? Jeg havde jo så meget!

Til sidst valgte jeg en mørkeblå nederdel og en sort top.

Jeg satte mig foran smykkebordet, og fandt den halskæde Nik havde givet mig i gave. Jeg tog den parfume på, Nik bedst kunne lide. Den duftede af roser, den var ikke stærk. Den var helt perfekt.

Jeg var begyndt at være træt af at være bange for _ham_. Det var for meget, han sniger sig ind på mit værelse når jeg sover, han var i helvede… selvfølgelig var han det; men han fulgte efter mig når jeg var ude og han sneg sig rundt… over det hele endelig. Men det var for stadig for meget. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre ved det… kunne Nik gøre noget?

Det ville jeg helt sikkert spørge om. Jeg ville spørge om aftenen når vi skulle se "300".

Det ville være det perfekte øjeblik… tror jeg.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

"Nik?"

"Ja."

"Tror du i kunne gøre noget ved… min morder?"

Der gik noget tid før han svarede. Han kyssede mig.

"Det ved jeg ikke. Men vi vil gøre alt hvad vi kan."

"Tak."

Jeg lænede mig trygt op ad ham. Det var dejligt at være sammen med en der var perfekt. Jeg kunne ikke ønske mig mere.

"Jeg elsker dig," hviskede jeg.

"Elsker dig mere," svarede han i mit hår. Jeg kyssede ham igen. Vi sad sådan sammen i et godt stykke tid.

"Lad os komme i seng," sagde jeg søvnigt.

"Ja, lad os gøre det, min personlige engel."

Jeg rødmede lidt, og så ned.

Jeg skyndte mig at få min lyseblå silke natkjole på, og gik ind på toilettet. Jeg skyndte mig, fordi det var ubehageligt at være der inde alene.

Jeg løb ind på Niks værelse. Han lå allerede i sengen. Jeg havde taget en af mine bøger med ind.

Nik var skøn. Jeg følte mig tryg ved ham. Han kunne beskytte mig. Det vidste jeg.

Pludselig begyndte han at fnise.

"Hvad er der?" spurgte jeg forvirret.  
>"Du har." Han stoppede og grinte. "Du har toiletpapir siddende under din kjole!"<p>

Han kunne ikke holde det tilbage, han knækkede sammen og grinede og grinede og grinede.

Jeg rødmede og løb ind på mit værelse. Jeg skyndte at tage det ud. I det samme gik døren op, og Nik kom ind.

Han havde et alvorligt udtryk.

"Er du ok? Det var ikke min mening at gøre dig ked af det."

"Det er ok," svarede jeg. Jeg begyndte at smile. Jeg kunne godt se det sjove i det. Vi lo begge lidt, og jeg hoppede op i hans favn, og han bærende mig ind på hans værelse.

Jeg satte mig på sengen og glattede min kjole ud.

Jeg så på ham og smilede til mig selv. Nik løb rundt på værelset for at gøre det klar til at sove.

I løbet af få minutter havde han gjort det til et hyggeligt og romantisk værelse.

Han var så sød!

Jeg gik over og lagde hånden på hans skulder. Han tog min hånd og trak mig hen mod radioen. Han tændte den og en sød musik fyldte rummet.

Han tog mig om livet og pressede mig mod begyndte at danse.

Pludselig huskede jeg et af de træk jeg havde lært til dans, da jeg havde været i live. Jeg hoppede og bandt mine ben op livet på ham, og lænede mig bag over, mens han snurrede rundt. Vi dansede til langt ud på natten, men væltede til sidst omkuld på sengen. Han så på mig med vilde øjne. Jeg så mindst lige så vildt tilbage på ham. Jeg ville have ham. Jeg lænede mig op og kyssede ham. Han kyssede mig ivrigt tilbage. Jeg lænede mig tilbage igen, og han fulgte med. Vi kyssede inderligt igen og igen.

Kyssende var fulde af kærlighed, længsel og omsorg. Jeg begyndte at åbne hans skjorte. Han kyssede mig hårde, og stak sine hænder under min natkjole. Han kærtegnede mine lår, og lod hænderne glide længere op. Han kyssede mig ned langs halsen, og op igen til min mund. Til sidst trak han kjolen over mit hoved. Jeg fik hans skjorte af. Jeg begyndte at knappe hans bukser op, men han fik selv trukket dem af. Vi kyssede inderligt, igen og igen…

Jeg vågnede glad i Niks arme… der lå tøj over alt. Jeg huskede hvad der var sket i går og smilede. Jeg vendte mig om og så ind i hans smukke, smukke ansigt. Jeg kyssede ham på panden, så på næsen og til sidst hans mund. Han åbnede langsomt sine øjne. Han kyssede mig tilbage. Han rullede sig over mig og kyssede mig igen.

"Godmorgen," sagde jeg med et smil.

"Godmorgen," svarede han mod min hals. Det fik mig til at gyse, men på den gode måde.

Ved morgenmaden sad jeg på hans skød og spiste fra hans tallerken. Jeg gad ikke sidde på min egen stol, og det så ud til at Nik var tilfreds. Jeg var træt og gad ingenting.

"Skal vi svømme i poolen?" spurgte Nik, i løbet af eftermiddagstiden.

"Ja, hvorfor ikke," svarede jeg.

Jeg løb ind på mit værelse, og fandt min bikini frem og løb hen til poolen.

Nik var allerede ned i vandet, han stod med ryggen til mig. Jeg lavede en bombe, og han blev forskrækket. Jeg dykkede hen til ham. Jeg stak hovedet op ad vandet.

"Hej!"

"Dav… du skræmte mig!"

Han tog mig om livet og pressede mig ind til sig. Han lænede sig ned og kyssede mig...

Vi hoppede fra kanten med hindanen i hænderne, vi fjollede rundt og dansede i vandet. Vi prøvede også rutsjebanen sammen. Det var _så_ hyggeligt!

"Det var irriterende du døde," sagde Nik, da vi var gået ind i saunaen.

Jeg blev en smule skuffet. Betyd det at han synes det var irriterende at jeg var her?

"Men jeg er også glad for det," sagde han, "men ikke på den måde, det var forfærdeligt."

"Ja, det var det… hvordan døde du egentlig Nik? "

"Jaa… det er en lang historie… menher kommer den…

Jeg var ti år, jeg var blevet væk fra min mor og far til en koncert, jeg kunne ikke få vejret mellem alle de høje mennesker og stoppede med at gå mellem de voksne mennesker… men jeg blev skubbet og stambet ihjel…"

Det var da forfærdeligt. Jeg gav ham et kram og kyssede ham.

"Skal vi ikke gå i seng?" spurgte jeg Nik, efter at have kysset ham længe.

"Jo, lad os gøre det," svarede han.

"Gå bare der hen, jeg skal lige have noget vand," sagde jeg.

"Ok."

Da han var inde af døren løb jeg hen mod køkkenet, jeg skulle finde en p-pille… hvis det nu var... ikke?

Jeg slugte den og løb tilbage til værelset. Jeg hoppede op i sengen. Og lagde mig ved siden af Nik.

Jeg rullede mig over ham og kyssede ham blidt.

Han vildt, jeg gengældte hans kys.

Han fjernede mig efteret øjeblik.

"Vent… vi vil ikke risikere at du blive gravid… så vi må hellere lade vær," sagde han.

Jeg blev skuffet, men jeg kunne se i hans øjne at han gerne ville.

"Det har jeg ordnet!" svarede jeg.

Han accepterede det og vi kyssede igen inderligt.

Jeg trak ivrigt hans nattrøje af og samme vej gik hans bukser. Han havde allerede fjernet min natkjole. Jeg rullede mig over ham og kyssede hårde. Mit hår hang ned i den ene side.

Til sidst lagde mig til at sove …


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9

Jeg vågnede nede på gulvet. Det var heldigt at jeg lå på det tykke blå tæppe. Jeg rejste mig langsomt op. Nik var heller ikke oppe i sengen. Jeg kravlede over sengen og hoppede ned på den anden side. Nik lå stadig og sov.

Jeg var dødsulten, så jeg løb hen i køkkenet og tog et franskbrød. Jeg så på vores kalender… Nik havde fødselsdag!

Jeg måtte finde en gave! Hvorfor havde han ikke sagt noget?

Jeg løb rundt i hele huset. Pludselig så jeg en dør under trappen.

Jeg har aldrig set den dør.

Jeg gik ind af døren, der var mørkt. Jeg gik ned af trappen, og fulgte væggen. Pludselig smækkede døren bag mig, det gav et sæt i mig og jeg skreg kort.

Jeg kunne ikke se noget, så jeg gik bare.

Jeg gik i lang tid.

Pludselig var der noget der sagde en lyd.

"Er her nogen?" var der en hæs stemme.

"Ja."

"Hvem er du?"

"Felicia."

"Ahh, så du er ikke en vagt," sagde stemmen lettet.

"Ved du hvor jeg er og hvordan jeg kommer ud?" spurgte jeg.

"Ja det gør jeg… hvis du lukker mig ud!"

"Hvem er du?" spurgte jeg.

"Jeg er John!"

Jeg snappede efter vejret. Det var _ham!_

"Er der noget lys… et eller andet?" spurgte jeg.

Der kom en lille glød, og jeg sprang tilbage af forskrækkelse.

Det _var ham!_

Hans øjne lignede ikke sig selv, de var ikke kolde og onde.

"Hvis du lukker mig ud, vil jeg hjælpe dig ud af fangekælderen."

Skulle jeg stole på ham?

Jeg tog nøglen der hang på væggen og låste op.

Han skubbede mig ind i fængslet og låste.

"Hvad laver du!" råbte jeg.

"Ja, jeg kan jo ikke have at du sladrede til alle om at jeg var sluppet fri, vel?"

"Jo! Luk mig ud!" Råbte jeg og ruskede i tremmerne.

"Nej!"

Hvorfor fulgte han mon efter mig før?  
>"Hvorfor følger du hele tiden efter mig!" Råbte jeg.<p>

Han lo ondt.

"Du døde for hurtigt, jeg var ikke færdig med torturere dig!" han lo ondt igen. "Jeg er ked af at du ikke for sagt farvel til din kæreste!" lo han videre.

Nej! Han ville gøre Nik fortræd!

"Hold dig væk fra ham!" skreg jeg, "han har ikke noget at gøre med min død!"

"Nej, det ved jeg. Men det er en god måde at pine dig!" lo han videre.

Jeg hadede hans onde og kolde latter.

"Hold dig væk fra ham!" skreg jeg.

Han lo bare og forsvandt ind i mørket.

Jeg ruskede videre i tremmerne.

"Hjælp mig!" skreg jeg hulkende.

Jeg krympede mig sammen nede i hjørnet. Jeg græd og græd og græd.

Jeg blev sulten, og besvimede langsomt…

Jeg vågnede langsomt af en dør der knirkede, jeg så op.

Døren var knust… Devil! Eller rettere Helveds-hunden.

Jeg gav hende et kæmpe knus og satte mig på hendes ryk.

Da jeg var kommet ud af kælderen, løb jeg hen til rengøringsskabet og tog håndstøvsuren, og hoppede op på Devil.

Hun førte mig hen til en lukket dør. Der kom støj fra døren. Jeg åbnede døren og så _ham_"sidde oven på" Nik med en kniv løftet, klar til at slå Nik ihjel.

"Nej!" råbte jeg.

_Han_ så op.

"Hvad fanden laver du her oppe?"

"Redder min kæreste fra død i helvede!"

Jeg løb hen ved siden af dem og tændte støvsugeren. Langsomt begyndte den at "suge"_ham_ ind i sig. Da jeg havde suget ham ind, slukkede jeg den, og løb hen til Nik.

"Er du ok?"

"Ja… hvor var du?" spurgte han.

"Jeg ville finde en gave til dig…"

"Hvorfor det?" afbrød han.

"Har du ikke fødselsdag?"

"Nej først i morgen!"

"Nå…"

Jeg fortalte hele historien.

Pludselig så han på støvsugeren i min hånd.

"Hvor fandt du den henne?" spurgte han.

"Hvad mener du? Jeg fandt den selvfølgelig i rengøringsskabet… hvorfor?"

"Det er min sjælesuger, den eneste ting der kan fange dem, uden at de kan slippe fri," svarede han.

"Ok..."

Han kyssede mig.

"Skal vi ikke få noget mad? Jeg er dødsulten!" sagde jeg.

"Jo da."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

5 år senere

Jeg løb hen i køkkenet for tage en p-pille. Jeg skyndte mig at tage en pakke frem og tog pillen og slugte den. Jeg løb tilbage til Nik der stod og kiggede ud af vinduet. Han havde fødselsdag om fire måneder.

Jeg lagde mig ned i sengen.

Pludselig lå han ved siden af mig. Jeg lagde mig på siden, og så ind i hans smukke blå øjne. Jeg lænede mig frem og kyssede ham. Jeg tegnede små cirkler på hans nøgne over krop.

Han kyssede mig ivrigt tilbage. Jeg havde lyst til at han skulle røre ved mig, og jeg ville røre ham.

Han rullede sig over mig, og jeg kyssede ham hårde.

Jeg begærede ham så meget! Jeg flåede hans bukser af og fik min lange T-shirt af mig.

Han åbnede langsomt min bh, men kunne ikke vente og flåede den af.

Jeg rullede mig over ham, men med det samme rullede han over mig igen.

For helvede må jeg ikke være øverst?

Jeg rullede mig over ham… og vi faldt ned mod gulvet.

Han stønnede, jeg rejste mig op med et sæt.

"Nik er du ok?"

Han stønnede igen. Hvad skulle jeg gøre?

Jeg satte mig ned ved siden af ham og tog hans hånd.

"Dø ikke, dø ikke, dø ikke," sagde jeg.

"Hvad snakker du om? Hvorfor skulle jeg dø? Jeg er allerede i helvede!" sagde han.

Jeg tænkte lidt over det… hov.

Vi lagde os op i sengen igen…

Senere faldt vi i søvn tæt sammen…

Månederne gik, og der skete ikke så meget. Dagene lignede hinanden.

Jeg vågende med en voldsom kvalme.

Jeg ruskede Nik.

"Nik… Nik… jeg har det dårligt!"

Han åbnede øjnene. Han så lidt på mig.

"Kom, lad os få dig ind i stuen, og så henter jeg en spand til dig," sagde han søvnigt.

Han løftede mig ind i stuen, jeg lagde træt mit hoved på hans bryst.

Han satte mig ned i sofaen.

"Nik hent lige de piller som står nr. to i skabet."

"Ok."

Han kom tilbage med mine p-piller.

"Jeg sagde nr. to!"

"Det er nr. to!" udbrød han.

"Nå… så hent nr. et… bed om!"

Han kom tilbage med smertestillende.

Jeg gispede…det kunne ikke passe, var jeg gravid?

…

Jeg var gravid!

De piller jeg havde jeg havde troet var p-piller, havde været smertestillende!  
>Nik havde fødselsdag imorgen. Kunne det, at jeg var gravid, være en gave?<p>

Nå det bliver det!

"Tillykke Nik!" sagde jeg hæst. Jeg lå ved siden af ham i sengen.

"Tak," hviskede han.

"Vil du have din gave?" spurgte jeg.

"Ja, ja."

"Ok, luk øjnene."

Han gjorde som jeg sagde og lukkede sine øjne.

Jeg lænede mig ned til hans øre. "Jeg er gravid!" hviskede jeg glad.

Hans øjne åbnede med det samme. Han rejste sig op på albuen.

"Hvad!"

"Jeg er gravid!" råbte jeg glad.

Der gik noget tid før han sagde noget: "Øhh, hvad skal jeg sige?"

"Er du ikke glad?" spurgte jeg skuffet.

"Jo… jo, men hvornår fandt du ud af det?" spurgte han.

"I går, da jeg så jeg var kommet til at tage smertestillende i stedet for p-piller."

"Hvor langt er du henne?"

"Fire måneder!" svarede jeg.

Jeg viste ham min mave.

Der var et lille bump, han aede min mave lidt.

"Så er det vel snart på tide…"

"På tide hvad?" spurgte jeg.

Han hoppede ned fra sengen og gik over til sit tøjskab.

Han fandt en lille pakke frem og gik hen til mig. Han satte sig sit ene knæ.

"Felicia Maria Bilvor, vil gifte dig med mig?"

Hvad? Det var ikke min fødselsdag!

Jeg fik tåre i øjnene.

"JA!" råbte jeg, og hoppede op i hans arme. Jeg kyssede ham hårdt. Han gav mig ringen på. Den var lavet af ægte guld, der var en masse blomster mønstre og i hver blomst var der lille hvid diamant.

Vi begyndte at danse. Jeg pressede mig hårdt ind til ham, og var bare glad for at jeg var sammen med ham.

Jeg begyndte at få kvalme og blev svimmel.

Jeg faldt i knæ og besvimede…

Jeg vågnede i Niks seng.

Jeg kiggede lidt rundt med øjnene.

Nik, Sonea, Dania, Miranda, Elisa, Poul; og en masse andre tjenestefolk Nik havde hyret til at til at gøre klar til brylluppet; stod og så bekymrede på mig.

Jeg rejste mig op og smilede…

Jeg gik ind på vores værelse. Der lå baby ting over alt. Vugger, legetøj, små tæpper, sutteflasker og mange andre ting.

"Nik! Hvor har vi alle de her ting fra?" spurgte jeg.

"Jeg har teleporteret det her til fra Jorden," svarede han.

"Hvordan det?"

"Det er min kraft, jeg er jo Kongen af Helvede. Hvordan tror du ellers jeg havde fået alle de andre ting fra?" spurgte han.

"Nåå…" det var der han havde fået de dvd'er, jeg ville have, fra.

"Men du må ikke se min brudkjole før dagen, og jeg kan ikke teleportere den her til…" sagde jeg.

"Når ja… så må du få den lavet med Dania, Miranda og Sonea. De er gode til at sy og designe," svarede han med et smil.

På vejen hen til de tre tjeneste piger, stødte jeg ind i en masse tjenestefolk. De sagde alle tillykke, mens de myldrede rundt omkring.

De tre piger var alle i gang med at vaske op. De blev glade da jeg spurgte dem om de kunne hjælpe.

Vi gik ind i et rum med en masse stof og symaskiner. Der var kun ganske få vinduer.

"Har du nogen ide til hvordan den skal se ud?" spurgte Dania.

"Jeg havde tænkt på, et langt slør, og en slags tiara. Kjolen skulle have trekvart ærmer der gik skråt ned i enden… " sagde jeg, "og underdelen skal være klassisk og meget, meget lang. Så jeg kan falde ned i Niks arme!" sagde jeg med en meget dramatisk stemme.

Vi brød alle sammen ud i latter.

Vi fik alle sammen tåre i øjnene. Da vi var færdige med at grine, var klokken mange.

Jeg sagde at vi skulle mødes klokken 10 om morgenen, så vi kunne komme i gang.

Da jeg lagde mig i sengen tænkte jeg på hvordan jeg ville se ud.

Jeg skulle have en lav hestehale, og eftersom mit hår var vokset meget, ville hestehalen nå mig omkring ved hofterne. Jeg skulle have slange krøller.

Vi ville lave små bølger der hvor håret stikker ud.

Vi sad og tegnede kjolen, det var meget hyggeligt. Vi spiste kiks, og drak te.

Jeg lærte Miranda og Sonea, meget bedre at kende; og de var meget sjove og venlige.

Da dagen sluttede, havde vi lavet overdelen og fundet stof til underdelen. Den kjole ville blive så flot!

Make-uppen havde jeg lovet Miranda måtte putte på mig. Henrik, Keenan og Louise skulle sætte mit hår. Jeg glædede mig så meget!

Det ville være den bedste dag i hele mit liv!

Jeg tog et langt og varmt bad .

Jeg lå tegnede små cirkler, på min mave med fingeren; og tænkte på hvordan det ville være at have et barn… og så i helvede…

Vent, det her barn fortjener ikke at leve i helvede hele sit liv. Det fortjener at have et rigtigt liv på Jorden, med familie, venner og mennesker der ikke var sjæle.

Jeg måtte snakke med Nik om det… men hvordan skal vi få barnet op på Jorden? Hvordan skulle vi vide at barnet fik forældre og nogen der vil tage sig af det?

Oh nej! Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skal gøre!

Jeg måtte snakke med Nik om det først.

Ja! Det er det jeg gør!

Jeg rejste mig op, tog mit håndklæde om mig og gik ud på gangen.

Jeg fandt Nik inde i stuen.

"Nik!"

Han stod og snakkede med Poul, Mickael og Mads.

De så alle sammen overrasket på mig.

Jeg stivnede.

Poul, Mickael og Mads så hurtigt væk.

Nik sukkede og gik hen til mig.

Han tog min arm og førte mig ud af stuen, jeg var forvirret og så mig omkring; som om det var første gang jeg var der.

Da vi var nået ud af stuen vendte han sig om mod mig.

"Hvad så, er der noget galt siden…" han så på op og ned af mig.

Jeg vidste godt hvad han mente, jeg stod i håndklæde.

"J…nej. Men det er angående vores barn…"

"Vent, er der noget galt med barnet?" Spurgte han bekymrede.

"Nej jeg mener jo, men ikke alvorligt," svarede jeg.

"Ok, hvad er der så?"

"Det er fordi, jeg ikke synes at vores barn fortjener at leve i helvede fra fødslen af, det er synd for barnet. Men jeg ville tale med dig først… om det var mugligt at få barnet op på Jorden _og_ få en familie. Du kan jo teleportere ting hertil fra Jorden, tror du måske du kunne få noget herfra, der op?"

"Det ved jeg ikke, jeg har aldrig prøvet…"

"Så du vil prøve!" afbrød jeg.

"Ja, jeg vil prøve," sukkede han.

Jeg løb jublende tilbage til mit stadig varme badekar.

Da jeg var færdig gik jeg ind på mig og Niks værelse. Jeg gik ind i det kæmpe skab, og fandt min silke natkjole.

Jeg lagde mig i sengen og så op i loftet.

Jeg ventede på Nik. Der gik en time og lige så stille indhentede søvnen mig…


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11

Månederne gik, og min mave blev større og større, og jeg havde fået det værre og værre.

Nik havde fået en "læge" til at se på mig.

Hun fandt ud af at det var en pige og at hun ville blive født den 26. juni, som så var om ca. en måned.

Jeg glædede mig meget, og det samme gjorde Nik. Selv om han var bekymrede for mit helbred.

Jeg lå for det meste i sengen, i Niks arme. Jeg spiste ikke meget, men det jeg spiste, kom for det meste op igen.

Det var ikke mit "livs" værste oplevelse.

Jeg havde det dårligt men var jublende glad alligevel.

Jeg vågnede af en slags krampe i underlivet.

"Nik… jeg har krampe…"

"Sig ikke mere, jeg tror jeg ved hvad der er galt…" sagde han søvnigt.

Jeg kiggede spørgende på ham.

Jeg fik endnu et kramp anfald.

"Jeg tror jeg skal føde…" fik jeg sagt.

Nik var øjeblikkeligt vågen.

"Jeg henter lægen!"

Han løb ud af værelset.

Endnu engang fik jeg kramper… jeg skreg.

Lidt efter kom Nik ind med lægen, fulgt af Dania, Sonea og Miranda.

Kramperne blev værre og værre.

Jeg skreg igen og igen.

"Hvordan går fødslen?" spurgte Nik bekymrede.

"Ja, det går fint indtil videre, hun har åbnet sig 2 cm ud af 10, så der er langt endnu," svarede hun roligt.

Der kom endnu et krampe anfald…

Jeg lå med min dejlige smukke datter i armene. Jeg så op på Niks glad ansigt. Jeg gav ham vores datter og faldt i søvn…

Jeg vågnede med et sæt da jeg hørte vores lille barn græd.

"Nik, giv mig hende. Hun vil have mad."

Han rakte mig hende, jeg lagde hende ved mit bryst, og hun begyndte at sutte. Jeg så op og smilede til Nik, Dania, Sonea og Miranda, der alle stod og så på hende. Det her var den bedste dag i mit "liv".

Månederne gik og Malou voksede. Til sidst fik hun sutteflaske.

"Nik, det er på tide vi sender hende til Jorden," sagde jeg, og så ned på vores datter der lå og sov i vuggen, "vi vil helst ikke have at hun kan huske os."

"Du har ret," svarede han.

Jeg fik tårer i øjnene, jeg ville helst ikke, men det var for Malous bedste.

Jeg vendte mig om og om favnede Nik. Vi stod sådan i lang tid.

"Men…" sagde Nik, "hun skal helst blive til brylluppet."

"Enig."

Dagene sneglede sig frem. Mig, Dania, Sonea og Miranda havde også lavet brudepige kjoler til dem og vi havde også lavet en lille smuk kjole til Malou.

Kjolen var helt fantastisk.

Daina, Sonea og Miranda var også meget smukke.

Det er i morgen brylluppet vil finde sted.

Det hele var parat.

Dania havde sagt at jeg skulle sove inde på mit gamle værelse, så når de vækkede mig om morgen, behøvede de ikke liste på grund af Nik.

Jeg havde ikke lyst til at sove uden Nik, men jeg gik endelig ind på mit værelse.

Det var længe siden jeg havde været her inde.

Jeg havde ikke været her siden den aften da _han_ havde været inde på mit badeværelse.

Der var ikke lige frem beskidt, men lidt støvet var der.

Jeg havde bedt mine bedste veninder om at sove inde ved mig. Både fordi jeg var lidt bange g fordi jeg ville snakke pige snak med dem, det vil være en slags polterabend.

Nik skulle vidst også være sammen med sine venner.

Jeg havde løftet en af vuggerne ind, så jeg kunne ligge Malou til at sove.

Hun var nem, det eneste hun gjorde var at spise og så spise, sove og så spise.

Dania kom ind, sammen med de to andre.

"Hej," sagde de i kor. De smilede stort.

Jeg smilede tilbage.

Vi snakkede og snakkede og snakkede om brylluppet.

Jeg synes pludselig der blev koldt, og så begyndte jeg at få ondt i halsen.

Hvorfor gjorde jeg det?

Jeg tog et tæppe om mig, det hjalp ikke.

"Oh jeg fryser!" udbrød jeg. Jeg havde fået fem tæpper på _og _min dyne.

"Hvad er der mon galt?" Spurgte Sonea bekymrede.

"Jeg ved det ikke," svarede jeg.

Jeg blev ramt af en voldsom kvalme, og en masse smerte.

Jeg skreg. Det blev koldere og koldere.

Jeg hørte Miranda gipse. Malou begyndte at græde. Jeg prøvede at rejse mig op for at hente hende men kunne ikke.

"Malou…" fik jeg sagt.

Dania løb hen til hende og prøvede at berolige hende.

Hvorfor sker det her? Jeg har prøvet at få smerter… vent, smerter.

"Hvilken… dato?"

"Det er den 25. november. Det er i morgen du kom fra 6 år siden, " svarede Dania.

Kunne det passe? Jeg døde i dag, måske var det der for?

Det begyndte at blæse. Dania skyndte sig ned på hug ved siden af mig. Hun rakte mig Malou.

De kom alle ind under mine tæpper og dyner.

Jeg sagde at vi skulle hente Nik, Miranda løb hen til døren… men den var låst!

Jeg begyndte at skrige.

"Nik! Nik!"

Det blæste endnu mere.

Vi kunne høre nogen prøve at åbne døren. De gik igen, men kom tilbage. De låste op.

Nik, Poul og de andre drenge stod og så ind på os.

Jeg lod mærke til at det ikke blæste mere.

De så alle sammen forvirret på os.

Vi sad alle sammen under dyner og tæpper.

"Ja… hvad er der?" spurgte Nik langsomt.

"Øøhhh?" sagde jeg.

"Det er lige meget," sagde Sonea.

"Ok…"

Drengene gik ud af døren.

Nå… hvad skete der lige der?

Vi havde svært ved at komme tilbage til den hyggelige stemning.

Vi aftalte at sove inde på Danias værelse i stedet.

Vi vågnede tidligt næste morgen. Vi fandt min kjole frem, og jeg tog den på. Miranda lagde make-up på mig, mens Henrik, Keenan og Louise satte mit hår. Dania og Sonea var i gang med at give Malou sin kjole på.

Da mig og Malou var færdig, skulle Dania, Miranda og Sonea have sine kjoler på. Louise gav dem make-up på, mens Henrik og Keenan satte deres hår. '

Hvad mon Nik lavede lige nu?

Jeg så op mod uret.

Vi havde brugt to timer på at gøre os klar!

Nu var der kun få timer til at brylluppet startede.

Jeg var nevøs og gik frem og tilbage.

Poul skulle erstatte min far.

Ja det var ok, men jeg ville ønske at min rigtige far var her. Men alligevel ikke, han skulle ikke dø bare fordi jeg skulle giftes i helvede.

Ja det lød underligt, men det passer jo sådanset.

Nå, men uanset hvad var jeg nevøs.

Der var pludselig en hånd på min skulder, det gav et sæt i mig.

Jeg vendte mig om… det var Poul.

"Jeg ved godt at jeg ikke er din far… men du behøver ikke at være nevøs. Det skal nok gå."

"Tak."

Jeg gav ham et kram, og løb hen til pigerne.

"I er bare så smukke!" udbrød jeg.

"Det er du også."

Ja, det var jeg. Den kjole vi havde fået lavet, var helt fantastisk!

Jeg var helt vild med den.

Jeg håber Nik kan lide den.

Jeg trådte ind i den store festsal, med Poul i armen.

Nik stod med et stort smil på læberne, oppe ved alteret.

Han havde en meget flot smoking på.

Da vi var nået der op, stod vi lidt i stilhed.

Så begyndte præsten:

"Velkommen alle sammen. Vi er alle samlet her i dag, for at fejre at disse to mennesker skal forenes…" han rømmede sig.

"Vil du Nik Mason Møller, tage Felicia Maria Bilvor til din ægtefælle? Vil du elske hende til "døden" skiller jer ad. Vi du være sammen med hende i medgang og modgang?"

"Ja," svarede Nik selvsikkert.

"jeg spøger på samme måde dig Felicia Maria Bilvor, vil du tage Nik Mason Møller til din ægtefælle?"

"Ja."

"Nik, nu må du kysse din brud…"

Jeg kastede mig Niks arme.

Der lød et bifald og vi kyssede.

Nu var jeg officielt Fru. Møller!

Nu skulle vi spise og få champagne.

Jeg skar en lille bid af kagen, og det samme gjorde Nik.

Vi viklede vores arme sammen og fodrede hinanden.

For at lave lidt sjov, smurte jeg kagen ud i Nik ansigt.

Som jeg havde håbet grinede alle sammen.

"Felicia!" Råbte Miranda.

"Hvad er der galt?"

"Det er bare lige fordi _jeg_ synes at vi skal have et stort billede af dig, Nik og Malou… så kunne i hænge det op et eller andet sted. Som et minde om hende."

Jeg sukkede. Det var en god ide, men bare det hun sagde med minde gjorde mig ked af det.

"Det var en god ide!" sagde jeg smilende.

Jeg fandt Dania, der stod og gav Malou sutteflaske.

"Dania! Vi skal lige have Malou over og få et billede af hende sammen med mig og Nik… til minde om hende."

"Ok, jeg kommer med hende nu."

Da vi havde fået et billede, gik jeg hen til alteret.

"Nu vil jeg kaste min buket! Er alle klar?"

Jeg vendte ryggen til og kastede buketten. Jeg vendte mig om og så at Miranda havde grebet den. Hun så meget stolt ud.

Hun gik hen til Keenan, og lagde sit hoved på hans skulder.

Hvor sødt!

Jeg smilede og så rundt på alle dem der var kommet.

Jeg så Nik henne ved kagen (selvfølgelig)

Jeg skyndte mig hen til ham.

Da han så mig komme løbende smilede han stort.

"Må jeg bede om din hånd så vi kan danse?" spurgte han.

"Med glæde!"

Vi dansede og dansede til langt ud på natten…


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12

Tiden var inde. Vi skulle sige farvel til Malou.

Vi fandt alle de ting hun skulle bruge. Vi lagde hende i autostolen med alt det vi havde udvalgt til hende. Jeg tog Niks hånd og lænede mig op af ham.

Han lukkede øjnene. Jeg blev med at se på hans ansigt. Da han åbnede øjnene så jeg hen mod der hvor Malou hvad ligget… hun var væk…

Dagene var kedelige uden Malou. Jeg savnede hendes søde lille smil.

Det var ikke det værste der nogensinde var sket for mig…

"Nik, det er på tide at jeg skal være helvedes hersker."

"Du har ret, kom vi skal ind på biblioteket."

Jeg fulgte efter ham med hagen højt.

Jeg ville ikke vise at jeg var bange, det ville jeg ikke…

"Kom nu, sig remsen," sagde jeg. Han kom langsomt hen til mig. "Sæt din hånd på den," sagde han surt. Jeg lagde hånden på den sorte kugle, og han lagde sin hånd oven på min.

_Salvator hec  
>Eat particeps domum quoque hoc mundo huius mundi.<br>Fac dilectus meus socius, regina  
>Accipe eam, accipe eam, accipe eam<br>Custodi me manere me ea in aeternum ...  
>Discat, ipsa ...<em>

(Hun er min Salvator

Lad hende dele mit bolig, dele denne verden og dette univers.

Gør hende til min elskerinde, min partner, min dronning

Tag hende, tag hende, tag hende

Behold mig, lad mig blive hos hende i al evighed...

Lad hende lære, lad hende blive...)

Jeg kunne mærke styrke gå gennem mig, jeg åbnede mine øjne og så Nik havde lukket øjne, jeg lukkede dem igen, og så kom angrebet, alle mine dårlige minder, minder der ikke var minder, nået jeg ikke havde set før. Der kom der en stæk bølge af smerte og frygt. Jeg krummede mig sammen af smerte. Jeg skreg, jeg kunne høre Nik skreg i bagrunden, men det lød langt væk, alt for langt væk.

Jeg var nede i et uendeligt mørke…

Jeg vågnede med et sæt, jeg så mig omkring… jeg var på biblioteket.

Jeg så Nik ligge på den anden side af bordet. Jeg gik over til ham og ruskede ham let.

"Kom op Nik, jeg ved ikke… hvad er der sket, du er her stadig og jeg føler mig så stærk," begyndte jeg inden han var vågnet.

"Hvad er jeg?" spurgte jeg ham.

"Du… du er min dronning… det virkede, vi er begge herskere,"sagde han, både forvirret og imponeret.

"Hvad… der kan da ikke være to herskere?" spurgte jeg, men han hørte ikke helt efter.

Han så på mig. "Ja det tror jeg der har jo heller aldrig været en pige som frelser," svarede han med et smil.

Jeg lå i sengen og så op i loftet.

"BØ!"

Jeg skreg.

Nik grinede.

"Nik! Hvorfor gjorde du det?"

"Det var _hævn_ fra poolen."

Nåå…

Jeg rejste mig op og gik hen til ham.

Jeg kyssede ham let. Han gengældte mit kys ivrigt.

Det vakte noget inde i mig, g jeg blev ophidset.

Jeg bakkede langsomt, og han fulgte med.

Til sidst ramte jeg kanten af sengen, og faldt bagover.

Jeg flåede hans nattøj af og smidte det væk. Mit tøj røg samme vej.

Han kyssede mig ivrigt…

Månederne gik og jeg fik det dårligt.

Jeg havde allerede fundet ud af at jeg var gravid.

Jeg havde ikke sagt noget til Nik.

"Er jeg gravid? Er det en pige eller dreng?"

"Ja, du er gravid. Du er fem måneder henne _og_ du skal have tvillinger. En pige og en dreng," svarede lægen.

Jeg gipsede.

Jeg skal have tvillinger!

"Nik!"

"Ja?"

"Gæt hvad jeg vil sige! Det er så stort!"

"Er du gravid?"

"Ja! Og…"

Jeg holdte en dramatisk pause.

"der er tvillinger!"

…


End file.
